Game Set Match
by Reniyah Lesborne
Summary: It was a game to me. Always a game....Read as Draco Malfoy tells his life to his former Potions Professor. Gay boys are great. Oneshot. If you can add it to your favorites you can review it too.


**Game Set Match  
Author-.morbid.faerie.tale.  
**

Game.

It had always been the same for me. It was always a game, beginning to end. Growing up, before Hogwarts, with my father. "We're meeting with the Parkinson's today, son. Tuck in your shirt; brush your hair and teeth. You're to marry their daughter, Pansy." My father wasn't cruel, just…old-fashioned.

Then school had started. I was an evil shit, and I knew it. Every holiday, my father would tell me. "Now listen here, boy. If I get another owl stating that you have been misbehaving again, you'll regret it."

I knew that father had a temper, but it was never as bad as people make it out to be. He'd smacked me with his leather belt once, but only once. I had said fuck in front of my mother, and my father was out raged.

You see, I'd always test him; see just how far I could push him before he started yelling. In Malfoy Manor, you next to never raised your voice. Calling him rude names, messing around in school, and my favorite, going against his pristine rules.

It was probably fifth year when I realized that I didn't like Pansy as much as my father wanted me to. She was…well to be quite blatant; she was a pain in the arse. With the face, the heels, and the nagging. We weren't even married yet, for Merlin's sake!

And then I started noticing other things that made me skeptical to be with Pansy; romantically that is. Like her hair, the way she smelled, and her chest. She was the only person I had ever been with sexually, and sure, it was fun, I suppose, but there was no fireworks. There were no stars when I reached my climax. It all had felt too…wrong.

So I told my father I was going to break up with her, and date other people. I explained that Pansy was all I had ever known, and that we weren't exactly compatible. He was furious. I knew, even if he didn't show it. My father has only said my name three times in my life to this day. When I got into Hogwarts, when I got married, and when I came out to him. It was always the same. 'Son' when he wasn't in a bad mood with me, and 'boy' when he was. He had said quite clearly "Do what you want now boy, because you _will_ marry Miss Parkinson. Is that clear?" Me being the good son I was, nodded and left the room.

I broke up with Pansy right after Christmas. We had gotten back to school for the Holidays, and she was complaining to me.

_Flashback_

"Hey, honey bee, why didn't you get me a Christmas present?" She whined

"I did." I said, quickly thinking of what I could say.

"Really? Oh, yippee! Honey bee, you shouldn't have! Please can I have it now?" She threw her arms around my neck and pouted.

I rolled my eyes at the 'You shouldn't have!' but I paid no mind to it. "In front of everyone in the Great Hall?"

"You can give me whatever you want, honey bee. I don't care what these other punks have to say about it."

"Well. I'm not sure I know how to put this, so I'll sum it up by using all the clichés, okay?" She nodded, with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Um, well…it's not you, it's me. Let's just be friends? I don't think I'm mentally ready for a relationship right now. It obviously wasn't meant to be. There are other fish in the sea. Oh, and my favorite, Men are like busses! Another one will be by in fifteen minutes." I was smiling at the end of it.

She smacked me. Twice.

"After all we've been through together you have the nerve to _dump me in front of the whole school_?!" She screeched.

"But you said…!" I had started but she cut me off.

"It doesn't matter what I said. Plus, it doesn't even matter that you're breaking up with me. You're not my type, anyway." She stormed away, flanked by her posse, telling her that I was just another boy and that she'd find someone that would love her.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Set. 

After I had broken up with Pansy, I had had no trouble finding another woman to be with. At the end of 6th year, the Dark Lord had fallen under Harry Potter's hand. A lot of the Gryffindors had tried to unite the houses, the loyal little tarts that they are. I had ended up hooking up with Hermione Granger in 7th year, much to Ron Weasley's great displeasure.

It was a grand old time, but just like with Pansy, I wasn't into her sexually. She really is the smartest witch of her age. She had asked me if I had experimented with any boys. I had looked at her with out rage and told her firmly that I was not gay. All she did was hand me a picture of two, quite attractive boys kissing. When she noticed that I had become slightly hard, she said she had a friend she could set me up with. And I slowly agreed.

That weekend, I had gone on a date with the one, the only, Harry Potter. I had blanched when I watched him walk in with a red handkerchief in his jacket pocket. We were at the finest restaurant Hogsmeade had to offer, La Chez Merdre. The House of Shit, it just sounds lovely, doesn't it? Contrary to the name, it was quite lovely, with the finest Italian dishes I had seen since I was in Italy three years ago.

Harry had looked amazing. He had cut his hair, so he could spike it sometime over the last month, and it looked absolutely dashing on him. Someone must have cast a spell on his eyes, so that he could see, because he wasn't wearing his glasses. Though, there were those muggle things, confects? Contacts? I couldn't remember what they were called. He kind of shot my memory to pieces. He was wearing black on black, and he looked simply amazing. I was going to have to thank Hermione.

Harry had walked into the restaurant and saw me sitting there with my hands neatly folded on the tablecloth.

_Flashback_

"Potter." I said as I stood up and held my hand out for him to shake.

"Harry, please." He shook my hand. "If we're going to be on this date, I want no last names, deal?" He smiled at me for the first time that night, and it made my stomach jolt.

"Deal, Harry." I smiled back slightly. "So shall we get this show on the road?"

Throughout the whole night, Harry had done things that had immediately sent blood to my nether regions. He would lick his lips, making them look extremely kissable. My favorite though, would be when he had first taken a bite of the chocolate-on-chocolate cake we had for dessert. His eyes closed, and his head tilted to the left slightly. It was the most erotic thing that I had ever seen, and I had chosen that moment to tell him.

"Harry, you know," I cleared my throat, because I could feel my voice starting to give way. "You know that if you keep doing that, I won't let you finish it." I said.

Looking completely bewildered, he said, "What am I doing?" So, just to prove how hot it looked, I did the same thing he was doing. I took a bite of my cake tilted my head slightly to the left, closed my eyes, and just because I had to be better, I threw in a quite moan. "Oh." He said, slack jawed.

"Yes, you see quite distracting." I said as I looked him in the eye, and saw his eyes darkening slightly. "Oh, and not to mention the licking of the lips. Honestly, Harry. Must you?" I asked, and again to prove my point, I stared him in the eyes, and licked my lips. It was quite amazing to watch his eyes darken further.

"Are you paying or am I?" he said a bit rushed. I waved the waitress over and got the check, paid it, and grabbed my jacket and Harry's hand. "I take it you are. That's cool." We rushed outside, and I dragged him into the nearest alley I could find, which happened to be right next to us. I slammed him against the wall and kissed him.

He tasted of chocolate and mint. It made me stiffen more in my pants. It took him a second to respond to my lips moving against his, but as soon as he realized I was kissing him, he responded with fervor. He switched our positions and I was the one slammed into the wall. With his tongue searching my mouth for some hidden treasure, he ground his erection into mine. His mouth left mine so he could hiss. I had thought that his cake display was the most erotic thing in the world. I lied; this was. He continued to grind his painfully hard member into mine, and I pushed back. I threw my head back and moaned when he put his hand on top of my dick and rubbed, causing a glorious friction.

"Let's, oh god," I had said, trying but failing completely to get the words out.

"Let's go somewhere." Harry had panted. "Now." He kissed me again, but began pulling his hands and body off of mine. "I think there's a hotel somewhere along here." We both fixed our clothing and left the alley hand in hand.

After walking around for a bit, we finally found the hotel. Harry, being quite a genius, cast a glamour charm over the front of our trousers. He walked in, with a dazzling smile on his face, and looked at the woman at the counter. She nearly melted right in front of us.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" She had asked, her voice shaking with excitement.

"Can I have a room please?" He went to pull out his wallet, when another person walked out of the back room. The man had practically shoved the girl out of his way.

"Mr. Potter, hello." He smiled, showing off a set of rather disgusting teeth. "Of course, you may have a room!" Harry handed him a couple galleons, and the man had laughed it off, and shook his head. "On the house, Mr. Potter." The man smiled. We both nodded our thanks and started walking away, hurriedly. Glamour charm or none, it was still unbelievably painful to stand there with a rock hard erection. "Oh and Mr. Potter," I had watched Harry as he sighed, put on the biggest smile he could muster, and turned around.

"Yes?" Harry said politely.

"Could I have your autograph?" The man gushed. Harry let go of my hand and ran back over to the desk to give his John Hancock. Oh, the irony of that name.

Finally able to leave, we both took the steps two at a time, listening to the man excitedly showing off his Harry Potter signature. We had both gotten up the stairs to where the rooms were, and realized that we had no idea what room we were in, let alone having a key.

"Damn!" Harry sighed. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He ran down the stairs, and was back before I could count to twenty. "Lets go."

He slammed me into the wall right next to room 153 and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth and pushed my hips to meet his. I heard the lock click as he slid the key in. Never letting go of my lips, he pulled us into the room and slammed the door shut.

Pushed back up against the door, I lifted my leg up to his hip, so our erections could hit perfectly. He growled, and slid his hand from my shoulder, over my nipple where he pinched it, to my knee, and slowly up my leg to my arse. He lifted me up by my thigh, and I lifted my other leg around him, pushed my erection between his toned stomach and my body. I groaned and rolled my hips to make friction against my aching member and he pushed my harder against the wall.

"Stop that." Harry growled. "I can't walk to the bed with you making me harder by getting yourself off." He bit my neck for the affect, or just because he wanted to.

When he was finally able to walk again, he walked the short distance to the bed. When I felt him move his hands to put me on the bed, I couldn't help myself. I rolled my hips towards his stomach and moaned loudly in is ear.

He fell to the bed on top of me and kissed me as hard as he could, biting my lip and thrusting his tongue in when I moaned. He ground his erection into mine frantically, trying to give himself relief. I flipped us over, never breaking our kiss. I pulled him up by his jacket collar so I could slide the jacket off. He had worn a form fitting black shirt that left nothing to the imagination. He had pulled my jacket off sometime earlier and I hadn't noticed.

He pulled away and started to take off his shirt, and gave me the idea to do the same. Before I could kiss him again, his lips were only my collarbone, moving down slowly, leaving a freezing hot path in its wake. I moaned and rolled my hips onto his and he bit down on my skin. He finally reached my nipple and pulled the already hardened nub into his mouth, playing with it with his teeth.

"Oh god." I moaned. "Less clothing." I was moving my cock ferociously against his, trying to ease the pain I felt. "Please."

His hand immediately found the button and zipper of my pants and he got them undone in an instant, sticking his hand in my pants. His hand wrapped around my dick over my boxers and moved slowly, adding pressure with each movement. I groaned in his ear repeatedly.

With his other hand, he must have undone his pants because he was dragging my hand down to his member. I pulled his hand away from my cock, and pushed him back into the bed. I kissed from his jaw, down his toned chest, stopping at each nipple for a second, and to his rainbow trail. I licked the hair there, and lifted up to take his pants off completely.

That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing underwear. A deep groan erupted from my mouth as I pulled his pants down, allowing his dick to stand at attention for me. I nearly came at the hiss that he let off when the air hit his penis.

I moved back up to his rainbow trail, and licked my way from the top of the black hair, down, down, down until I hit the base of his member. I let his head hit my throat as I started sucking on the skin right next to his penis, and I hummed. His hand shot to my hair as his hips bucked.

After leaving an impressive hickey next to his member, I put my hands on his hips to keep him from skull-fucking me.

"I'll have you know," I said putting my lips directly over his head, so that when I spoke, my breath hit him. "I have virtually no gag reflex." I said as I took him fully into my mouth.

He was definitely not a small boy, and I could feel his dick going down my throat as I took him in to the hilt. I knew that I had to move off of him so I wouldn't choke on my saliva. I moved enough of his penis out so I could bob and suck at the same time. His hand was pushing my head down, and pulling it up as I sucked him off. I began humming again, and he tightened his grip on my hair.

"Oh god," he moaned. He pulled my head sharply, ripping my mouth off of his dick, and pulled me up his body by my arms. His mouth immediately attached to mine as soon as he could reach. His hands moved down to my pants and boxers, which were, disappointingly, still on. He moved them down as far as he could with his hands, then used his leg to move them down far enough for me to just kick them off.

Once we were both completely naked, he flipped us over. He grabbed my penis in his hand and started jacking me off. I screamed into his kiss and thrust my hips up, more into his hand.

"God, Harry," I moaned. "Fuck me. Please." He took his hand off my dick and moved off of me. I was about to ask where he was going, but when I turned my head to look at him, I lost all words.

He was standing there in all his glory, toned with Harry Junior standing at attention, holding a bottle of lube. He stalked towards me, putting the lube on the bed.

"On your hands and knees, pet." He said. His voice was deeper then normal, and I shuddered as I moved onto my knees. He kneeled behind me and moved his hands to my thighs, moving them apart. His hands left my body, and I couldn't see what he was doing.

I felt something cold and wet slide against my entrance, before pushing in. It was uncomfortable at first, but then the finger curled and I screamed out, feeling the most intense pleasure I had ever felt. He moved his finger in and out of my asshole moving faster then slower, then finally adding in another finger.

When he got to three, I was on the verge of explosion. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. I'm done with foreplay god damn it!" I screamed at him. I heard him moaned, and he rammed his already coated dick into me. His hands were holding my hips so hard, I'm positive I'll have bruises. He wasn't moving, allowing me to get used to his intruder.

I thrust my arse against him and his body shook. He started moving slowly, in and out, in and out. He moved his hand to my hair and pulled it so he could see my face. He pushed harder and faster, in and out, and in and out. He tilted his body so he would hit my prostate each time he slammed in.

"Touch yourself," he said. "Grab your dick and help yourself off. Now." I had never known Harry to be so controlling, but I wasn't complaining. I moved my hand to my penis and started jacking myself off. The friction I was causing with my hand, plus Harry slamming ruthlessly into me, hitting my prostate, caused me to come. I screamed as I came onto the hotel bed and I felt the muscles in my rear end clench around his penis.

He was still thrusting into me as he came. If it weren't for the fact that I could feel him come in my arse, I would have never known. He didn't make a sound. I heard his breath hitch, and then nothing, except the slapping of skin on skin.

"Uh, Harry?" I asked tentatively, still trying to catch my breath.

He fell on the bed next to me and pushed out a breathless "Yes?""You're gay, right?" I didn't even need an answer to that. It was widely known in the wizarding world that their Savior was a flaming pansy.

Harry chuckled, and said "Yes, why?"

"Well, uh," I had caught my breath by now, and I was sitting up wringing my hands. "How did you, uh, like, know that you were?" I said, shifting my eyes from his face to my hands and back again.

Harry sat up, apparently having caught his breath as well, and leaned into me, kissing me.

"You're here, you're queer. Be happy." He said with a smile as he got up to shower.

_End Flashback_

I'm sorry. You didn't need to know all the details. I just kind of got carried away. At the moment I'm trying to think of anything else. Hermione coming on to me. You in a bikini. Hell…you in general. All right, I'm all set.

All you really needed to know, was that I had finally realized that I was gay, with the help of Harry fucking Potter. And I had to tell my father. I remember that day perfectly, as if it happened yesterday.

Harry and I couldn't come out with our relationship until I had told my father, so we would sneak around. Stealing kisses in the bathrooms. Brushing against each other in the halls. There was one point in our secret relationship when Harry had sent me an owl one night telling me _exactly_ what he wanted to do to me.

_Flashback_

_"Dear Dragon,_

_I can't get you out of my head. I close my eyes and I see myself pushing you against a wall grinding my hard cock into yours. Then I would get on my knees and undo your pants with my teeth. I'd pull your dick out and suck you so hard you come into my waiting mouth within seconds._

_I'm so hard right now I want to come find you, but I know we can't risk it._

_I'm going to leave you with the thought of me pleasuring myself to the thought of fucking you."_

I grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak that he had left here a few days ago and ran into the halls. I went to the Owlry closest to Gryffindor tower and wrote Harry a quick note stating that I'd be there in less than five minutes and that he should come let me in. I sent it off, and practically ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

When I got there he was standing outside the portrait leaning against the wall, with a noticeable bulge in his pants. I was wondering why he wasn't even looking at me, and then I remembered the invisibility cloak. I could definitely have a good time with this.

I walked right in front of him and…

_End Flashback_

I'm sorry, but really, next time I go into a fucking tangent, _stop me_! I'd like to try not getting hard during my little story.

Anyway, telling my father that I was gay. He definitely wasn't happy, but he wasn't mad enough to start yelling, which in itself was amazing. It was actually my mother who was upset.

_Flashback_

"Um, father, mother. I have something I need to tell you." I said, sitting across from my parents in our gathering room.

"Son, if this is another excuse as to why you will not marry Pansy, I don't want to hear it." My father said. He was calling me son, so I know he wasn't too mad.

"Lucius, will you be quiet our son talk?" My mother said. "What is it sweetheart?" She smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Well, I'm not really sure how else I can say this, so I'm just going to come out and tell you," I said. I cleared my throat to keep from laughing at the pun I had made without meaning to. "I'm...well, to be quite honest, I'm gay." I fought not to squeeze my eyes shut before the expected screaming. To my surprise, no one said anything.

My mother was sitting there with a smile on her face, and her eyes were wide and she looked kind of psychotic. My father looked stunned, with his jaw dropped and a confused look on his face.

"Um, mother? Fath-" I started but my mother cut me off.

"No." she had said, her voice shaking a bit. "I don't believe it. Is this some kind of joke?" She said.

"No, I'm serious. I'm gay." I said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What about kids?" she asked, her voice changing to hysteria. "I want fucking grandchildren, god damn it! WHAT ABOUT FUCKING GRANDCHILDREN?!"

"Narcissa, sit down," My father said calmly. "Flumpy," he said snapping his fingers. One of our house elves appeared, looking a bit shocked at the scene. "Please take Mrs. Malfoy to our bedroom, and leave her there. Lock the door until she has calmed down. You're to stay with her until she has, getting her what she needs. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir." The house elf flinched. He went to take my mother away. She was screaming about grandchildren the whole way.

"So," my father started. "You're gay, are you?"

"Yes, sir," I said, head down.

"And this isn't some plan you have to get me to keep you from marrying Miss Parkinson?"

"No, sir," I answered, my head slowly rising to meet my father's eyes.

"Do you have a," my father coughed slightly. "A male _friend_?"

I had to fight to hold a chuckle in. "Yes, sir."

"Well then, I suppose you should invite him to dinner." It was clearly obvious that my father was uncomfortable about the whole situation, but he wasn't making too much of a deal about it. "I plan to meet this boy, no matter who it is. Got it, son?"

"Yes, sir." I replied

"No get back to school. Dinner will be served at seven, you're to be here, tonight, with your friend. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll see you tonight, then." I stood up to leave, when the sound of my father's voice saying my name stopped me dead in my tracks.

_End Flashback_

"Draco," he had said, without his voice changing. "I'm very proud of you, son." He had smiled, which had looked weird on his face, and still does to this day. He had laughed a bit and then he said, "I would have never had the balls to tell my parents I was homosexual." I remember being completely shocked hearing my father use such words, seeing as he barely even swore, unless he was pissed. I mean, you _know _my father. He doesn't say words such as 'balls' and 'homosexual'. Hell, he couldn't even say boyfriend.

I had gone to dinner with Harry that night, and to say the least, my parents...well my father, mother saw me holding Harry's hand, and she had walked out of the room, going back into hers. But, to say the least my father was shocked that I was dating the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Match.

It was the end of the school year, and all the 7th years, no matter the house, were getting alongwhich was a sight in itself. Even you were, correct me if I'm wrong, _content_.

We were all in our finest robes, dressed to impress for graduation. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, and I were all sitting by the lake on a blanket. Blaise and Pansy had started dating sometime after I broke up with her, and they were now engaged. Blaise had convinced Pansy to forgive me, and now we were all friends. Though, Pansy was not too happy for Harry and I, because after all, I had broken up with her after thinking we were going to get married since age ten.

Harry had gotten up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up to walk with him.

_Flashback_

"Come on, love." Harry said.

"Where are you guys going?" Hermione said. "Don't go off too far, we graduate in ten minutes!"

"We'll be back," was all Harry said to her.

He pulled me along over to where they were setting up the ceremony in the Quiditch Pitch. He stood there for a few minutes, just watching their former teachers set up the bleachers so that they were closer to the ground. After a couple minutes of silence, I finally broke it.

"Harry?" I said. "Are you-?"

"I don't know if this is the right time in our relationship to say this." He said. I waited for him to continue, staying completely silent, looking at him intently as if to see what he was trying to say. "We've been together now for nearly 8 months. But I'm still not sure if I should do this."

I couldn't stay quiet anymore, because I was scared, to be quite honest. "Harry, what's wrong?" I moved to face him. "Are…are you breaking up with me?"

"No!" His eyes shot right to mine. "No, don't even think that!" He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder. "You know I love you, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, right?" Harry said.

"I know, Harry." I hadn't told him I loved him yet, but I knew it was true. He had told me that he loved me nearly three months ago, and I had stuttered some excuse to him. He had laughed it off and said that even if the feelings weren't the same, he would tell me every day. "Harry," I continued. "I…I love you, too." I pulled my head away from his shoulder to see his face.

Harry's eyes were full of unshed tears and he had on the biggest smile I had ever seen on him, and it put a smile on my face just to see him that happy. He kissed me, still smiling. When he pulled away, he put his forehead on mine, and said, "Marry me?"

I knew this was what I had wanted so without hesitation I kissed him again. He pulled away and said, "So can I take that as a yes?" I just nodded and kissed him again.

"BOYS!" Hermione screamed at us. "We're lining up NOW, with or without you!" She turned around and marched off, taking Hannah Abbott's arm and dragging her towards the line, saying something like "teenage hormones."

_End Flashback_

So Harry had proposed to me, and we graduated, blah, blah, blah…you know, you were there. After the ceremony, I had told my father that Harry and I were getting married. I was surprised when he stuck his hand out to me and shook mine, and then shaking Harry's. My mother had gotten over me being gay, and was gushing to me about weddings and flowers and something else of unimportance.

About a week after graduation, Harry and I moved in together and christened our new flat, but you don't need to know about that.

Nine months later, Harry and I were married, and I became Mr. Draco Potter. We're now celebrating our 7th anniversary in two weeks by going to Prague. As you know, we are both working at Hogwarts, me in your former position as Slytherin Head of House, and Potions Master, and Harry as the only Defense of Dark Arts teacher that has lasted more than a year.

You know my story now. And don't you dare give me that look, Severus Snape. You, after all, asked. Now farewell, I have a husband to go meet with. I'll see you later.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, I need to get to working on Define Normal, but I haven't really had a feel for it...I think my muse is in hibernation.

please click the little blue/purple button down there and leave me a review...hate it? love it? tell me...please :


End file.
